Garu
is , the Blue Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is the last of his Wolfman clan and was found on the planet Jagjag with a Kyutama around his neck. He is the sixth Kyuranger to be awakened. He usually ends some sentences with "~garu" or "~ki". After the permanent defeat of Don Armage, Garu traveled around the universe with Lucky. Aged 35, Garu was born on September 6th.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Garu is a wolfman-like alien and the only known survivor of his tribe: the rest of his people were slaughtered for attempting to resist Jark Matter. At an unknown point, he found the Ookami Kyutama, but the trauma of losing his kind left him unwilling to fight, and unable to use it. Garu was minding his own business when he came upon a crash-landed Lucky in Jagjag. Lucky and the Kyurangers realized he is a bearer of a Kyutama. Garu, however, claims fighting Jark Matter is a futile endeavor, as he's lost his entire clan to them. He is provoked by Lucky to fight, and on cue, Jark Matter appears. Eventually, Garu regains his fighting spirit after watching the Kyurangers fight, and uses the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster with his Kyutama to become Ookami Blue, joining the Kyurangers in the fight. Victorious, he and fellow new Kyuranger Lucky are welcomed onto the Orion and inducted into the Rebellion by the acting bridge commander Raptor 283. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Garu and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Garu and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Garu was part of the five-man team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Garu and the other organics. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Garu was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Garu remained on the Orion with Balance and the commander while a team was sent to acquire the Ho Kyutama on Vela; receiving an update from Stinger and Champ, they learnt that Scorpio had been made Karo of the Sasori System and sent to Earth. Garu was among the team whom pursued Madakko through a black hole which they found to be a wormhole leading to an alternate Earth free of Jark Matter. With Shou and Hammie, Garu was arrested by Dekarangers Senichi Enari and Koume Kodou on suspicion of being Alienizers due to their lack of Visas, and brought to the Neo DekaBase. The situation was soon cleared up by Special Police Dekaranger chief Doggie Kruger, a canine alien who bore a curious resemblence to the wolfman, which briefly overwhelmed Garu. Finding that the wormhole would soon close and leave them stranded, Garu, Shou and Hammie boarded RyuTeiOh, using the DekaWing Cannon provided by the Dekarangers to keep the wormhole in time for Lucky and Naga to defeat Madakko and retrieve the Rashinban Kyutama. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key III, Garu came face to face with his female form and, remembering his humiliation, vanquished it as Ookami Blue. Two giant Tsuyoindavers began to attack and, due to Balance being injured and Koguma Skyblue going to make sure he was okay, Shishi Red acted fast with an activation of the Futago Kyutama to duplicate both Chameleon Green and Ookami Blue to have enough team members to pilot KyurenOh. After the battle was over, he went with Lucky to travel throughout the galaxy before coming to Earth for Spada's restaurant. He and Lucky loses control of their space bike and ended up crashing in front of the entrance with Garu having a backache because of it. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Ookami Blue fighting off Quval alongside Sasori Orange, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Garu was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Garu briefly fought with Stinger against , advancing to before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Years after the fall of Don Armage and Jark Matter, Garu is happily married to a female human and later having their Wolfman child. Video game appearances ''Super Sentai Legend Wars'' Ookami Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Garu is short-tempered and impulsive, like a wild-beast. The trauma of losing his people caused Garu to lose the will to fight, until he saw the efforts of Lucky and the Kyurangers, after which he renewed his desire to fight back the evil shogunate and avenge his tribe. After being inspired by Lucky, Garu has become essentially his follower as he vividly follows Lucky's lead and fuels almost everything he does with this same vigor. Even when Lucky is down he comes back to this inspiration and is quick to help him, as well as his allies when they need him. Powers and Abilities ;Wolfman Physiology :As a wolfman, he has some wolf-like abilities, including: :;Feral Fighting Style ::Garu relies on his savage nature in fights, jumping on his opponents and using swiping motions. This is also why the Ooinu Kyutama has no effect on him as he already utilizes a similar fighting style. :;Enhanced Hearing ::Garu has excellent hearing, being able to hear Yumepakkun harassing humans from a significant distance. Ookami Blue Arsenal *Kyutama **Ookami Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Claw Mecha *Ookami Voyager Attacks * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Claw. * : Ookami Blue performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Claw alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-9, 10 (offscreen), 12-14, 16-18, 22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, 25-26, 28, 32, 34, 36-38, 40 (offscreen), 41-43, 46-48, Kyuranger vs. Space Squad - Tsuki= When empowered by Shishi Red Moon's moonlight, he can walk upright and act more gently, unlike his usual bestial style. He can also react and move very fast, and can effectively use martial art-like punching techniques. He also receives an intelligence boost under the effects of the moon as he appears to be a bit more sophisticated in speech and mannerisms. }} Imitations When Garu was captured by Desgon, he created a fake Ookami Blue from an Indaver. Fake Ookami Blue.jpg|Fake Ookami Blue Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Wolf" *Garu comes from "garuru", the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Portrayal *Garu is voiced by Kazuya Nakai who had previously played the Igaroids in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes in Engine Sentai Go-Onger and also voiced as Xiahou Dun (Dynasty Warriors), Dian Wei (Dynasty Warriors), Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara) and Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama). His suit actor is Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Notes *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger to have his prominent theme to be a wolf, but he is not the first Blue Ranger to have a wolf mecha. That honor goes to Ninja Blue. *Garu is the first Sentai Warrior to have (A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. In Garu's case, his right eye is blue and his left is brown) **This is a trait that is found in certain dog breeds, such as a Siberian Husky, as well as wild dogs such as wolves. Garu is thus an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial example of this rare genetic trait that is potentially hereditary in the Canis genus. *Garu is the first Sentai Ranger to have "fur" as part of the actual Ranger costume. **The ToQgers when utilizing the Safari powers had fur and feathers on their suits, but this was the effect of a form change and thus does not count. *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger since Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) who's predecessor was female. **Garu is also the first Sentai Blue Ranger since Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) where both he and his predecessor were both Rangers that weren't human. *Under the influence of the Hikari Kyutama in Moon Mode, he fights similarly to Geki Blue. Coincidentally, they share the same suit actor. *Garu along with Raptor (Washi Pink) are the two only non-humanoid Kyuranger's who either wear their Jackets like regular people or have a Jacket at all as Champ (Oushi Black) wears it like a Matador's cape and Balance (Tenbin Gold) only has plating matching the color of the Kyuranger's Jackets. *Garu's being and stats being affected by the Hikari Kyutama's Moon Mode is a reference to the mythology of werewolves and the moon. **Ironically, while werewolves become more savage and feral under the effects of the moon, Garu is a subversion of this trope as he becomes calmer and more tactical. **Despite this subversion, the symbol used by Moon Mode and on the Hikari Kyutama is a crescent moon- whereas werewolves transform under full moons. **Similarly, his name can also be spell Garou (pronounced as Garu), which means werewolf in French. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: Father? Is it the Universe? Lucky's Prepared'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai 3 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle